Nachts im Wald
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Bill Weasley wollte eigentlich nur Greyback finden und nicht Draco Malfoy wieder sicher nach Hause bringen.


**Nachts im Wald**

Der Wald um ihn herum war dunkel, die dicken Baumstämme in der Finsternis kaum zu erkennen und nur ab und an fiel das fahle Mondlicht durch das dichte Blattwerk, welches sich schwarz von dem dunkelblauen Nachthimmel abhob. Wäre der Mond voll, dann würde Bill Weasley sich hüten hier draußen herumzulaufen, aber die schmale Sichel gab ihm ein gewisses Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Natürlich war Sicherheit sehr weit entfernt, wenn man es mit Fenrir Greyback zutun hatte, aber im Gegensatz zu jener Nacht in Hogwarts wurde Bill jetzt nicht hinterhältig überrascht und würde sich ganz in Ruhe seiner Rache widmen können. Fleur hatte ihm tausendmal erklärt, dass sowas albern und sinnlos war, aber sie musste im Gegensatz zu ihm auch nicht mit diesen Narben leben, die immer mehr brannten, je voller der Mond über ihm wurde, der jetzt zur Abwechslung mal freundlich war und ihm den Weg erleuchtete.

Auch wenn Greyback vielleicht nicht verwandelt gewesen war, die Narben, die sein Gesicht entstellten, würden bleiben und machten sein Leben jetzt schon zu einer einzigen Tortur. Die Menschen, die sonst so von seinem Charme eingenommen gewesen waren, wichen jetzt jedesmal erschrocken zurück, wenn sie ihn sahen. Hatte er Glück, dann fragten sie nicht nach und er musste die Geschichte nicht zum zweihundertsten Mal erzählen, aber es machte ihn wütend, dass manche Menschen so taten, als wäre nichts passiert. Und je voller der Mond war, desto wütender wurde er.

Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust und er konnte das Blut regelrecht durch seine Halsschlagader pulsieren fühlen, als er mit den Fingern über die raue Haut der tiefen Narben fuhr. Gesicht und Hals fühlten sich neu an, als würden sie nicht zu ihm gehören und deswegen konnte er die Hände einfach nicht von den Narben lassen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es Fleur genauso ging und sie ihn deswegen ständig antatschen musste, dabei die blauen Augen immer vor Mitleid triefend.

Sie versuchte es und Bill sollte froh sein, dass sie noch da war und nicht sofort Reißaus genommen hatte, aber Fleur verstand nicht, dass er das hier tun musste. Er musste durch diesen dunklen Wald wandern, weil er wusste, dass Greyback hier war. Bill musste ihn zahlen lassen, dafür, dass er sein Leben in diese Farce aus Mitleid, Ekel und Rachegelüsten verwandelt hatte.

Er rannte. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört vorsichtig zu sein und rannte durch den Wald, jeden Winkel scannend, obwohl er Greyback sicher schon von Weitem riechen könnte. Remus würde es bereuen, dass er sich verplappert hatte, sobald er erfahren würde, dass Bill seinen Alpha mit bloßen Händen umgebracht hatte. Aber auch ein Remus Lupin achtete nicht mehr auf jedes Wort, wenn er im Hochzeitstaumel ein Gläschen zu viel trank. Vielleicht war es etwas kopflos so durch den Wald zu rennen, aber da war er nicht mal der einzige…

Mit einem heftigen Rumps prallte etwas gegen seine Seite und brachte ihn zum Stolpern. Bill klammerte sich an einen Baum, damit er nicht so wie der andere Mann… Junge auf dem Boden landete. Weißblondes Haar leuchtete im fahlen Mondschein und bedeckte ein mit Dreck beschmiertes, feingeschnittenes Gesicht. Angsterfüllte graue Augen blickten zu Bill auf, wurden noch größer, bevor der Junge sich aufrappelte und mit einem heiseren Wimmern wegzulaufen versuchte.

Bill reagierte reflexartig und hastete dem Jungen hinterher, packte ihn um die Hüfte herum und presste ihm eine Hand auf den Mund bevor er schreien konnte. „Ruhig", wiederholte er immer wieder, aber der Junge versuchte sich wie von der Acromantula gebissen loszumachen, strampelte auch dann noch wild, als Bill ihn leicht vom Boden hob. „Ich tu dir nichts, verdammt nochmal. Bleib still!"

Hinter ihm hörte er jemanden – und er wusste ganz genau wer – heulen; wütend, zornig und voller Frustration bahnte sich Greybacks Stimme den Weg durch den Wald und der Junge erstarrte augenblicklich, was Bill ausnutzte und ihn hinter den nächsten Baum zog. Eine Hand noch immer auf den anderen Mund gepresst drückte Bill ihn fest gegen den Baumstamm und sich dagegen, schaute sich vorsichtig um. Der Junge atmete heftig, keuchte warm gegen Bills Handfläche, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er wirklich um sein Leben gerannt war und das war nur logisch, wenn Greyback in der Nähe war.

Bill musterte den Jungen kurz. Schlanke Statur, beinahe zerbrechlich wirkend, blasse, irgendwie fahl wirkende Haut, der steife Umhangkragen aufgerissen und einen leicht schmutzigen Hals offenbarend. Definitiv würde Greyback da gerne seine Zähne drin versenken. Die hohen Wangenknochen wurden durch schmutzige Fingerspuren noch mehr betont. Bill ließ seine Finger höher gleiten, bis sie den Kiefer genauso umschlossen, wie Greyback es eben getan haben musste, dabei leicht blutende, feingeschwungene und etwas zu volle Lippen zusammenpressten, sodass ein verführerischer Schmollmund entstand.

„Allmählich solltest du doch gelernt haben, dass Weglaufen nichts bringt", grölte es hinter ihnen, worauf Bill wieder herumfuhr, den Jungen fester gegen den Baumstamm drücken musste, als er erneut zu zappeln begann. „Ich finde dich doch sowieso, Draco!"

Bills Augen weiteten sich und er fixierte sich auf den Jungen, musterte ihn noch einmal, besonders auf die blonden Haare, grauen Augen und den feinen Stoff des Umhanges achtend. „Malfoy", presste er knurrend hervor und presste die Finger so tief in die blasse Haut, dass Malfoy leise wimmerte, die Augen zusammenkniff. Bill fuhr sich angespannt über die Lippen.

Ron hatte ihm von Malfoy erzählt, aber für solche Kindereien interessierte er sich wenig, immerhin hatte er jetzt nicht nur den Verursacher seiner Narben in der Nähe, sondern auch den Jungen, der den Werwolf nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte und damit irgendwie ebenfalls Schuld an Bills Schicksal hatte. Für einen Moment wollte er das hübsche Gesicht gegen den Baum rammen und solange mit der Rinde aufschaben, bis Malfoy genauso entstellt war wie er, aber… Malfoy war nur ein dummer, siebzehnjähriger Junge.

„Bleib ruhig", raunte Bill, während Malfoy mit tränengefüllten Augen seine Narben anstierte, ihn anscheinend genau für das Monster hielt, das er war.

Es raschelte überall und von allen Seiten schienen irgendwelche Geräusche zu kommen, aber das musste nicht heißen, dass Greyback jeden Moment um die Ecke geschossen kam. Trotzdem trug der leicht heulende Wind nicht gerade dazu bei Bill wieder ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu vermitteln. Und das brauchte er jetzt, weil er als Ältestes von sieben Kindern große Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, seinen Beschützerinstinkt zu unterdrücken.

„Komm", sagte Bill und packte Malfoy grob am Arm, ignorierte das ängstliche Wimmern. „Ich tu dir nichts. Wenn du heil hier rauskommen willst, dann hältst du die Klappe und bleibst dicht bei mir."

„Apparieren", keuchte der anscheinend sehr erschöpfte Junge hinter ihm. Malfoy stolperte bei jedem zweiten Schritt und wäre fast hingefallen, klammerte sich daraufhin verzweifelt an Bills Hemdsaum fest, was den nicht davon abhielt zielstrebig weiterzumarschieren. „Mein Zauberstab ist weg. Apparier uns hier raus."

Bill fuhr herum und knurrte den Jungen an, da der ihn ja ohnehin für ein Monster hielt und auch dementsprechend zurücksprang, von Bill sofort wieder weitergezogen wurde. „Nein", presste er hervor. „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Malfoy hinter ihm wimmerte. „Du bist der Bruder von dem Wiesel, ja?", wisperte er, aber seine Stimme zitterte trotzdem. „Der, der von Greyback…" Er sprach nicht weiter, schluckte aber hörbar. „Lass mich gehen", sagte er schließlich mit fester Stimme.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nach allem was du getan hast? Ich bringe dich zum Orden und dann entscheiden wir, was mit dir geschieht", sagte er kühl, schaute sich suchend um. Hinter ihm knackten ein paar Zweige, aber Greyback schien nicht in der Nähe zu sein. Oder er hatte kapiert, dass noch jemand hier war und war deswegen vorsichtiger geworden. Bill knurrte erneut. Malfoy hatte seinen ganzen Plan ruiniert. Dafür würde er büßen…

„Nein", sagte Malfoy hinter ihm. „Eher geh ich wieder zu Fenrir."

„_Fenrir_?", presste Bill zwischen aufeinander mahlenden Kiefern hervor, fuhr herum und zerrte Malfoy an sich, als der versuchte sich zu befreien. „Spielst du sein kleines Schoßhündchen, Malfoy? Bist du deswegen ganz alleine hier draußen? Spielt ihr Fangen als kleinen Aufwärmer?"

Malfoy verzog die Mundwinkel, presste die Hand abwehrend gegen Bills Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schreie nach ihm", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Dann zerfleischt er dich richtig. Wenn du Glück hast stirbst du sogar daran und musst nicht mehr mit diesem Gesicht herumlaufen."

„So, jetzt hast du Angst vor mir, anstatt vor Greyback?", knurrte Bill und brachte Malfoy zum Zischen, als er seinen Griff verstärkte. Das Gesicht schmerzhaft verziehend versuchte er sich loszumachen und öffnete schon den Mund um zu schreien, aber Bill presste ihm schnell die Hand gegen den Mund, allerdings rechnete er nicht damit, dass Malfoy ihn kurzerhand biss. „Argh, scheiße!"

Malfoys Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, als Bills Aufschrei in der näheren Umgebung widerhallte, als befänden sie sich in einer Höhle und nicht in einem düsteren Wald, gefangen zwischen dichten Bäumen, die Greyback genug Möglichkeiten boten sich anzuschleichen. Bill fluchte innerlich erneut, zückte seinen Zauberstab und schoss Malfoy einen warnenden Blick zu, als dessen Hand in seine Richtung zuckte.

„Wage es bloß –" Bill stockte, als er hinter sich schnelle Schritte hörte. Malfoy hinter sich ziehend richtete er den Zauberstab auf das in der Dunkelheit aufglimmende gelbe Augenpaar und wartete den Moment ab in dem Greyback durch die Böschung schoss um seinen non-verbalen _Stupor_ abzufeuern. Allerdings wich der Werwolf so schnell aus, dass Bill die Bewegung kaum mitbekam.

Malfoy gab ein leises Wimmern von sich und drängte sich gegen Bills Rücken, umklammerte seinen Arm, was Bill in Kampfposition gar nicht gebrauchen konnte, aber wenn er Malfoy jetzt wegschubste, dann würde Greyback ihn sich augenblicklich schnappen.

Sich langsam im Kreis drehend scannte Bill die Umgebung nach Schatten, die auffällig waren, aber Greyback wusste ganz genau wie er sich hier zu verhalten hatte. Bill schluckte hart, schaute über die Schulter und den weißblonden Haarschopf hinweg. Wenn er wüsste wie viel Wert Greyback auf den kleinen Malfoy legte, dann könnte er abwiegen, ob er ihn hier wohl kurz…

Bill schüttelte den Kopf und den Gedanken Malfoy alleine zu lassen ab. Ohne Zauberstab war der Junge wehrlos und so wie er aussah könnte ein Windzug ihn von den Beinen reißen. Er wusste nicht, was Greyback mit dem Jungen gemacht hatte; ob er ihn gebissen hatte oder nur ein paar Narben – egal welcher Art – hinterlassen hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, dass das hier Ron oder Ginny hinter ihm wären, dann würde er nicht länger zögern und disapparieren. Nein, dann wäre er schon längst disappariert.

Der brechende Zweig hinter ihm reichte aus, damit er Malfoy an sich zog und sich mit einer Drehung aus Greybacks Richtung warf, ihn noch dann glaubte heulen zu hören, als er längst in Sicherheit appariert war.

„Oh, Merlin sei Dank, du bist zur Vernunft gekommen", keuchte Malfoy hinter ihm, die Fingernägel tief in Bills Arm verkrallend, als er sich auf das nasse Gras sinken ließ. Er sah erbärmlich aus, wie er da am Boden zusammengesunken saß, und Bill war sich nicht sicher, ob er Mitleid oder Ekel empfinden sollte, also wandte er sich ab und schaute hoch, wo der Fuchsbau sich kaum vom wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel abhob.

Alle Lichter waren gelöscht. Anscheinend hatte niemand bemerkt, dass er sich davon geschlichen hatte. Zu sehr waren alle mit den Vorbereitungen für seine Hochzeit beschäftigt. Seine Mutter benahm sich wenigstens nicht mehr so, als wäre Fleur ein Schmutzfleck, den sie nicht entfernen könnte.

„Steh auf, Malfoy", verlangte Bill, packte Malfoys Oberarm und zerrte ihn hoch, sich innerlich für seine Grobheit schämend, als der Junge gleich wieder einknickte. Das Adrenalin sackte wohl einfach in seine Beine, sodass er seinen Oberkörper kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte, aber Bill grub seine Finger tief in den dünnen Arm und zerrte Malfoy hinter sich her.

„Lass mich gehen", wisperte Malfoy hinter ihm, stolperte einige Male und wäre auf dem leicht schlammigen Boden gelandet, wenn Bill ihn nicht oben gehalten hätte.

„Ich habe keinen Grund warum ich das tun sollte", knurrte Bill genervt. Malfoys Versuche sich zu befreien wurden heftiger, je näher sie dem Fuchsbau kamen. Fast hätte er es geschafft sich zu befreien, aber Bill wirbelte herum und packte ihn fest, fixierte die grauen Augen, die verräterisch glitzerten. „Nach allem was du angerichtet hast, solltest du froh sein, dass ich dich nicht sofort ans Ministerium ausliefere."

„Das tust du nur nicht, weil du weißt, dass das Ministerium jetzt _Ihm_ gehört", presste Malfoy hervor. „Und alles wird früher oder später dem Dunklen Lord gehören. Ihr könnt nicht gewinnen."

Bill zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du –"

„Du hast Ihn nicht gesehen", fuhr Malfoy ihm dazwischen, die Augen manisch aufreißend. „Er ist verrückt, wahnsinnig, aber mächtig. Unglaublich mächtig. Und er wird mich umbringen, wenn er mich sieht. Das mit Greyback war nur ein bisschen extra Folter, bevor er mich dann solange foltert, bis ich um den Tod bettele." Seine Unterlippe begann zu beben, aber Bill unterdrückte das Bedürfnis ihm die Schulter zu tätscheln. „Lass mich gehen."

„Im Grunde bist du dann hier besser, vor allem sicherer aufgehoben", sagte Bill unbeeindruckt.

Malfoy schnappte zittrig nach Luft und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden sinken, was Bill allmählich mehr als nervte. „Ich will… Ich will doch nur…" Schniefend schaute er hoch zu Bill und der jämmerliche Anblick ließ Bill die Augen gen Himmel richten. „Ich hab meinen Vater seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Ich wollte doch nur noch einmal…" Tränen rannen jetzt über Malfoys eingefallene Wangen, durchbrachen die Schmutzschicht und zeigten das erste Mal wirklich die unglaublich blasse, doch irgendwie schöne Haut.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte Malfoy wieder hochzuziehen, aber dessen Gewicht schien sich plötzlich verdoppelt zu haben. Die blonden Haare verdeckten sein Gesicht, als er den Kopf hängen ließ. Fahles Sternenlicht ließ es noch weißer erscheinen, als es ohnehin schon war. Bill hatte blond immer gemocht und dementsprechend groß wurde das Bedürfnis einmal die Finger durch die leicht verdreckten Strähnen gleiten zu lassen.

Langsam sank Bill auf den Boden, die Hand von Malfoys Arm auf den bebenden Rücken gleiten lassend. Er wusste nicht viel über Malfoy, aber wenn, dann war es nichts Gutes. Ron hatte niemals ein nettes Wort über ihn verloren und die Tatsache wer vor nicht allzu langer Zeit oben auf dem Astronomieturm diese ganze Scheiße verbockt hatte, ließen Malfoy nicht gerade in einem positiven Licht erscheinen. Andererseits hatte er hier nur einen dünnen Jungen sitzen, der wer weiß wie lange einem Monster ausgeliefert war, und Bill wusste wie schwer es war lange von seiner Familie getrennt zu sein, auch wenn sein Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern sicherlich ganz anders war.

„Er tötet mich doch so oder so. Daran ändert doch kein Bratvogel Club was… Ich will doch nur zu meinen Eltern…" Aufschluchzend verbarg Malfoy das Gesicht in den Händen, sah dabei so mitleiderregend aus, dass Bill ihn an sich zog und einen Arm fest um ihn schlang. Malfoys ganzer Körper schien zu zittern und er sackte richtig gegen Bill, die Stirn fest gegen dessen Schulter pressend.

Bill überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte und wenn was? Seufzend tätschelte er also nur über Malfoys Rücken, streichelte dann feste, gerade Linien und spürte deutlich Malfoys Wirbelsäule unter den Roben hervorstechen. Seine andere Hand ertastete Malfoys Rippen, als sie sich auf die schmale Seite legte und ebenfalls unruhig auf und ab fuhr. Er konnte das seidige Blondhaar an seiner Wangen spüren und ließ die Hand höher fahren, über Malfoys Nacken, Hals und war schon kurz vor den ersten Strähnen, als Malfoy erstarrte.

„Was tust du da?", hauchte er, sein Atem heiß gegen Bills Hals.

Leise knurrend packte Bill in das weiche Haar, zerrte Malfoy zurück und presste seine Lippen gegen den für den von einem Kerl viel zu vollen Mund. Malfoy wimmerte leise gegen die anderen Lippen, grub die Finger noch tiefer in Bills Oberarme und versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, erreichte damit aber nur, dass ein kräftiger Arm sich um seine Hüfte schlang und er dicht gegen den anderen Körper gezogen wurde, die Wirbelsäule durchdrückend.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Malfoy aufhörte zu versuchen sich zu wehren und wieder gegen Bill sackte, sich trotzdem weiterhin fast schmerzhaft festklammerte. Noch einen Moment länger dauerte es, bis Bills Kuss endlich nicht mehr unerwidert blieb. Und bei den süßen Lippen, die sich so vorsichtig gegen seine drückten, konnte Bill durchaus verstehen, dass Greyback das hier zum Spielen hatte behalten wollen. Auch wenn Malfoy das nicht oft getan haben zu schien oder er war auf etwas anderes fixiert und deswegen bekam Bill die andere Zunge einfach nicht zu spüren. Dafür schoben die schmalen Hände sich langsam nach unten und Bill spürte sie schon an seinem Hosenbund, als Malfoy sich mit einem Schmatzen löste.

Er hatte die Augen noch geschlossen, war furchtbar rot um die Nase und atmete schwer. „Dummkopf", stieß er hervor und schlug die Augen auf, als er Bill den Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt, den er ihm wohl eben abgenommen hatte. Bill gab nur ein kurzes Knurren von sich, dann schleuderte ihn der Fluch auch schon nach hinten.

Nur wurde man ihn so leicht nicht los. Blitzschnell war er wieder auf den Beinen und hastete Malfoy hinterher, der mit wehendem Umhang in einem rasenden Tempo den Hang hinunterlief, manchmal eher schlitterte, sich aber auf den Beinen halten konnte. Bill kannte im Gegensatz zu Malfoy die Umgebung aber besser und sprang über jedes Loch, das die Gnome hinterlassen hatten, während Malfoy doch einige Male ins Stolpern geriet, bis er schließlich mit voller Wucht auf den Boden knallte. Bill warf sich richtig auf ihn und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab.

Bill packte Malfoy an der Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, presste ihn so hart wie möglich auf den Boden. „Du mieser, kleiner…" Er stoppte als Malfoys Hand sich auf seine vernarbte Wange presste, die immer noch mit Tränen gefüllten Augen zusammenkneifend.

„Monster", presste er schniefend hervor. „Du bist genauso wie er. Monster…"

Ein weiteres Knurren herunterschluckend umklammerte Bill Malfoys rechtes Handgelenk, damit er es von seinem Zauberstab fernhalten konnte. Anscheinend hatte er den Jungen doch unterschätzt, auch wenn er bei Weitem zerbrechlicher als Fleur wirkte, schien er dafür nicht ganz so blond zu sein.

„Lass mich gehen…" Malfoys Hand presste sich fest gegen seine Wange. „Bitte", presste Malfoy atemlos hervor, zuckte leicht zusammen, als eine lose Strähne von Bills Haar seine Stirn streifte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und schien das erste Mal wirklich wahrzunehmen, dass Bill lange Haare hatte. „Ugh, du bist ja voll die Schwuchtel."

„Du hast mich zurückgeküsst, Malfoy, also komm mir jetzt nicht auf die Tour", sagte Bill kalt, die lose Haarsträhne hinters Ohr klemmend. Malfoy wagte es tatsächlich zu glucksen, als Bills Pferdeschwanz ihm jetzt über die Schulter rutschte.

„Und ich dachte Weaslette hat die längste Matte in der Familie", giggelte Malfoy richtig und schien vollkommen vergessen zu haben in was für einer Position er sich befand. „Oh, Merlin! Und dieser Ohrring… Von wann ist der? Aus der Steinzeit?" Malfoy schnippte gegen Bills Ohrring und lachte zusammen mit dem _Pling_ auf. „Aber diese Jacke übertrifft alles!" Er verkrallte die Finger in den Seiten von Bills Drachenlederjacke, die er jetzt schon ewig hatte, ewig liebte und mit ins Grab nehmen würde. Ein Grab, das Malfoy gleich genauer kennenlernen würde, wenn er sich weiter wie der Teenager benahm, der er war.

„Was glaubst du, tust du da?", raunte Bill, als Malfoy versuchte ihm die Jacke von den Schultern zu streifen.

„Ich befreie dich von dieser Modesünde", murmelte Malfoy, leicht rosa um die Nase werdend und den Blick auf Bills Brust fixierend.

„Und du glaubst ich bin so blöd und lasse mir zweimal auf diese Art den Zauberstab abnehmen?", gab Bill finster zurück, Malfoys Handgelenke fest umklammernd und auf den Boden pressend.

„Ich würde ja eigentlich sagen, dass es momentan relativ schwer ist an deinen Zauberstab zu kommen, aber ich spüre ihn überdeutlich", sagte Malfoy und zeigte, dass er im Augenblick nicht wirklich im Stande zu einem lasziven Lächeln war. Seine rotgeschwollenen Lippen bebten leicht und Bill verspürte augenblicklich den Drang sie wieder zu verschließen.

„Plump", wollte Bill eigentlich mit fester Stimme sagen, aber diese Lippen ließen ihn kurzatmig werden.

„Ich kann noch plumper sein", antwortete Malfoy, hob den Kopf leicht und erreichte gerade mal Bills Kinn mit der Nase, aber irgendwie war es furchtbar niedlich wie er mit zaghaften Streicheleinheiten versuchte alles rauszuholen. Trotzdem presste Bill ihm abwehrend eine Hand gegen den Mund.

„Versuch es lieber nicht, Malfoy", sagte er ernst. „Es ist vorbei." Und das blieb es besser auch, weil er die Tatsache, dass dort hinten irgendwo seine Verlobte schlief, hatte er bis eben wohl so ziemlich verdrängt. „Du kommst jetzt mit und wir bringen dich ins Bett."

„Ich schlafe so ungerne alleine", raunte Malfoy, sich jetzt an Bills Hals zu schaffen machend und dabei die Narben wohl vollkommen ignorierend. „Und du deckst mich doch schon wunderbar zu." Der zitternde Körper unter ihm bebte und Bill seufzte schwer auf.

„Das würdest du alles tun, nur um zu deinen Eltern zu kommen?" fragte er und richtete sich auf, hielt Malfoy am Boden indem er sich auf seine Hüfte setzte.

Malfoy starrte ihn aus großen, grauen Augen heraus an, das Weiße durchzogen von geplatzten roten Äderchen. Blendendweiße Zähne gruben sich in die immer noch unnatürlich rote Unterlippe und Malfoy schniefte leise auf.

„Bitte", wiederholte er, bevor er die Augen zusammenkniff und Bill ihm die Tränen wegwischen musste, dabei auch den meisten Schmutz aus dem eigentlich hübschen Gesicht mitnahm.

„Komm hoch", sagte er und zog Malfoy mit auf die Beine, schlang einen beschützenden Arm um den immer noch zitternden Körper, gönnte sich einen Moment, dass der Junge seine Schulter benutzte um sich die Tränen zu trocknen.

Bill disapparierte, als Malfoy sich endlich ein bisschen beruhigt zu haben schien. Das große Landhaus in der Ferne wirkte allerdings alles andere als einladend. Auch wenn es Nacht war, schien sie hier noch um einiges dunkler zu sein, aber Bill konnte keine Anzeichen für irgendwelche dunklen Geschöpfe erkennen, auch wenn er sich da weniger auskannte, als mit den Schutzzaubern.

So wie es aussah wusste Malfoy nämlich nicht, wie er die lösen konnte um den Garten zu betreten, aber Bill war nicht umsonst einer von Gringotts besten Fluchbrechern gewesen. Während der Junge sich immer noch an seinen Arm klammerte versuchte er sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihm mit diesem Gewicht relativ schwer fiel sich vernünftig zu bewegen.

„Du bist sicher, dass du dich… na ja, in die Schlangengrube begeben willst?", murmelte er Malfoy zu, als er ihn zielstrebig durch den Garten zog, sich dabei vorsichtig umschaute. „Ich meine…"

„Ich bin eh so gut wie tot", wisperte Malfoy hinter ihm, rückte ein bisschen näher, sodass Bill das Zittern wieder überdeutlich spürte. „Wenigstens will ich bei meinen Eltern sein…"

„Merlins Bart…" Bill schüttelte den Kopf und brachte Malfoy hinter ein paar Büschen zum Stehen, fasste ihn an den Schultern um ihm fest in die Augen schauen zu können. „Wir können helfen. Wir sind nicht nur… irgendein Brathuhn Verein."

Malfoy wandte den Blick ab. „Bratvogel Club gefällt mir besser", murmelte er, das Gesicht drehend und leicht lächelnd. Bill folgte seinem Blick und beobachtete die beiden Menschen, die auf der Terrasse saßen. Wer da jetzt genau die Frau war, konnte er nicht so genau sagen, weil beide ziemlich lange Haare hatten, aber er vermutete, dass Malfoys Mutter diejenige war, die sich an die Schulter ihres Mannes lehnte und anscheinend weinte. Musste in der Familie liegen leicht zu weinen.

„Du kannst mir… eine Eule schicken", bot Bill an, sich durchaus bewusst, dass Malfoy das wohl nie tun würde. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Oder Greyback nochmal dein Hemd kaputtmachen will…"

„Ich…" Malfoy schien es schwer zu fallen Bill wieder anzusehen. „Ich weiß nicht mal deinen Namen."

Schmunzelnd streckte er die Hand aus. „Bill", sagte er und wartete geduldig bis Malfoy einschlug, zaghaft seine Hand schüttelnd.

„Danke, Bill", murmelte er kaum hörbar, hob den Blick und vergoss schon wieder ein paar dicke Tränen, als er schief lächelte. „Danke." Er drückte Bills Hand, bevor er sich herumdrehte und schon einen Schritt nach vorne machte, sich aber nochmal umdrehte. „Und irgendwie mag ich dein Haar." Malfoy drehte sich um, bevor Bill mehr als glucksen konnte, und rannte wie von der Acromantula gestochen auf seine Eltern zu.

Die Hand durch seine Haare fahren lassend beobachtete Bill aus sicherer Entfernung das dramatische Wiedersehen der Familie Malfoy, die anscheinend wirklich eine Schwäche für lange Haare haben musste. Bill band sich seine rote Matte, wie Malfoy so schön gesagt hatte, wieder vernünftig zusammen, als der Junge entweder seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter um den Hals fiel, aus der Entfernung konnte er das wirklich nicht sehr gut sagen.

Und auch wenn es doch ein rührendes Bild war, irgendwie hatte er kein gutes Gefühl Malfoy… Draco hier zu lassen…


End file.
